


[art] without the audience

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Art, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catastrophe vs Knockout, round two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] without the audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/_afterism/7270272/51268/51268_original.png)


End file.
